Weight Of The World
by TheLastYamanaka
Summary: The look didn't suit a Saiyan, but Goku was always a special case. "You have beaten me once again, Kakarot. Even in death." Oneshot.


**AN: This is a re-upload from my other account which I no longer use. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vegeta slumps against a rock, grasping a hand over his stomach to slow the dark liquid seeping from it. He scans the crumpled rock around him, inwardly cursing that there is no quicker way to do this.

He can no longer sense _his_ power level and doesn't know whether it is because he himself is dying or his rival's fall had been so hard. The thought won't linger however because it doesn't take him long to spot Goku's motionless form among the dust and rubble.

The Saiyan Prince stumbles forwards for a bit before his legs give way, and he falls, scathing his knees on the uneven ground.

But it is nothing. He has endured more pain. He is now enduring so much more pain. He lifts his weight until he is on all fours. And then he crawls.

He crawls on his hands and knees towards his beaten rival who lies flat on his back gazing up at the darkening sky.

"Kakarot…" His breath comes out in a weak gasp, too quiet to be heard. It dies like a faint murmur in the developing darkness.

He waits until he is closer before calling out again. But the orange form in front of him still remains motionless. He is a metre or two away when his body gives in.

He falls forwards, pain searing through his abdomen when his wound makes contact with the ground. He grunts, feeling a metallic wetness in his mouth, and spits, staining the ground an ugly color.

"Kakarot," he attempts once more, the words barely leaving his lips.

Goku's head lolls sideways to look at him, fighting to keep his eyes open as he patiently watches the Prince swallow against the dark liquid threatening to escape once more.

His body too is broken.

Vegeta struggles to lift his weight to his side and roll onto his back. He allows his wound the free air again and eases his breathing as the pain numbs a bit.

He looks up at the growing night sky and Goku mimics his movement.

They lie like that for a while, watching the air darken, until Vegeta breaks the silence.

"I didn't think it would end this way," he grunts.

"Neither did I."

"We didn't get to have our rematch."

"Before, when-"

"That one doesn't count. You cheated, Kakarot."

Somehow Vegeta still manages to sound accusatory.

Goku smiles. He was never going to let him live it down. Not even in the end.

"I thought _I_ would have reached Super Saiyan 3," the Prince continues.

"But look what good it ended up doing."

Vegeta's head falls to the side so he can see him.

Goku has a stupid grin plastered over his face. Stupid to Vegeta anyway. That clown always has to laugh it off, doesn't he?

But his smile vanishes as he begins to wheeze. His chest heaves and blood flows from his mouth, running down his bruised cheeks to join the pool of red around him.

"I guess… that's what you get for saving the world too many times, huh?" he says through coughs. "But you know… we make a pretty good team."

The Prince turns his head again to watch the sky.

It is almost completely dark now, the stained ground black around their limp forms.

Vegeta's breathing is slower.

"I thought you'd at least have held on longer than me," Goku whispers.

"I'm not dead yet, you idiot."

His rival chuckles softly. But he immediately wishes he didn't because it hurts his chest and causes a fit of coughs. He doesn't have much time left.

"Don't even think about leaving me here, Kakarot.".

"You know… you never did strike me as the sort who was afraid of dying alone."

"You damn imbecile."

They are silent for a long time, listening to the weak stutter of their own breaths. Goku's is the worst.

The pain is almost a stranger to Vegeta now. His body is numb and it takes a lot of effort to clench his fist.

"I guess this is it then, since I won't see you down below. Enjoy your time in Otherworld."

He doesn't know why he says it. Out of all the things he could say, he chooses to offer a friendly farewell.

It is so unlike him.

"I don't believe you are going to Hell, Vegeta."

The Prince has said all he wanted and Goku's breaths are no longer strong enough to form words. Neither has any more to say. So they wait.

They wait for the cold of the night to take them.

Vegeta wonders if Hell _is_ waiting for him. Perhaps the clown is right. Would he be lying here like this if it was, having laid down his life to protect the planet? That would be a rather cruel fate. Though he will find out soon enough.

The air is quieter now, the only sounds being the faint whispers of wind and his own coarse breaths. He turns one last time to look at his rival, whose half-lidded eyes are glassy and chest is still. The darkness had claimed Goku first.

Vegeta smirks at the naïve and content look on his face. And he envies him for it.

That even at the end, the man can look so happy. They had both carried the weight of the world on their shoulders, yet he had died without regrets whilst the Prince had so many.

Underneath the blood and bruises and scars that childish grin shines ever clearer. It didn't suit a Saiyan but Goku was always a special case.

"You have beaten me once again, Kakarot. Even in death."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you have the time. 'Til next time, then!**


End file.
